Olmica Religion
The Olmica favor strength and passion and their gods show this. Their pantheon is a mix between Kaelithican deities and orcs deities. However, regardless of what many in Xepher believe, the Olmica had a complicated culture and economy that relied heavily on cooperation and trade. The Founders The highest among Olmic deities are known as the founders. They are Kor and Lucrii, borrowed form the Kaelithican pantheon. The Olmica give their thanks to these two for bringing their empire together. They believe that without them, the empire would never have been formed. Kor Omlica society is brutal compared to most other civilized nations. War, battle, and struggle are common place within the jungles of Arcadia. Kor is one of two of the highest deities within Olmic. Lucrii While war and conquest brought half of Olmic together, trade brought in the other half. Lucrii is an extremely popular deity due to the high levels of trade seen betwen Olmic cities, having a temple dedicated to Lucrii in every settlement large enough to see any amount of regular trade. The Wilders These are the gods of the jungle. While Kor and Lucrii govern the government and economy, the Wilders govern day to day life. Loka She is revered identically to the way orcs revere her. She is the mother of storms, rain, and disaster, but she also governs growth and crops. Ralok Just like Loka, Ralok was adopted from the orcs and is the god of willpower. He provides the strength and endurance to survive the harshness of the jungles. Erithor As focused on trade as Olmic is, it is no surprise that the wilds of Arcadia are also home to temples of the god of hunt. Temples dedicated to Erithor are scattered throughout the jungles in highly populated hunting regions. Snechal The god of tricks is associated with monkeys and it is believed that they are his spies. It is also believed that Snechal tests the strength of those who venture into the depths of the jungle in order to validate their strength, and it is for this that Snechal is revered the most. Gaia The Olmica are far more in touch with nature than the Kaelithican cousins, and because of this they also revere the Earthmother herself. They know that she is the life of the natural world and know that without her, there can be nothing else. The Savagers These are deities that are revered, not because they protect, but because their influence is seen every day within the harsh jungles of Arcadia. Gwarg Gwarg is he rage and savagery that exists within all living things. He holds similarities to both Garm and Ghowrg, but also is different from either. The Olmica try to hold him at bay at all times, but they do know that there are times where releasing his rage on their foes is needed. Festus The jungles' inhabitants are no stranger to disease. The Lord of Blight is seen more as a requirement of the circle of life than an enemy to life. Riona Life is pain. Without pain you cannot feel. Without feelings you cannot live. Riona brings the much needed pain to the Olmica, who believe that without her, life would not be worth living and joy would be meaningless. Knost Knost is the terror that lurks in the dark. He is the creeping night that lays just outside view. Knost is the fear that lies within every Olmica. He is a tester deity who's purpose within the Olmica pantheon is to help them prove their strength and their conquoring of fear. However, parents tell horrifying stories of Knost to their children to keep them in line.